moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Kilbrook
---- |Row 9 title = Commendations |Row 9 info = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Cross of Gallantry Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = ---- |Allegiance = Aurelia Norham |Branch = (Crimson Phoenix) |Service = 38 L.C. - Present (Grand Alliance) 25 L.C. - 38 L.C. (Brotherhood of the Horse) 32 L.C. - 38 L.C. (Norhamian Military) 35 L.C. - Present |Commands = Supreme Commander Knight-Captain Knight-Lieutenant Knight-Champion |Awards = Leadership Comendation Medal Norhamic Medal of Valor Norhamic Campaign Medal (x6) }} the Gallant A renowned Swordsman of the Light with INDOMITABLE Faith, Determination and Ambitions. The Paragon of the Gallantry, no one could ever be as Gallant as Marcus Kilbrook, the Gallant. He's reliable and ambitious. Of course he's also courteous, adaptable. People often become curious and reach out on this by asking him for help and without hesitation nor questioning their innocence motives, Marcus are more than willing to aid those in need and wish to receive NOTHING in return. Marcus is an altruistic, unsung hero, he can understand the meaning of pain and embrace it as a tool to conquer fears and uncertainties. Also, to be this willingly to help people led to many to question his true motives but they'll all end up with no answers, or perhaps a vague one.... He is quite an upbeat guy who always smile and squints his eyes jovially towards to his comrades, people who despite him, and even enemies. He is the person who manage to brighten up people's day even though they do not wish to have their day brighten up. Marcus is the First Swordsman of the "Four Prestigious Swordsmen of Norham". Red Swordsman Appearance Standing at Six Feet and Three inches or One Hundred Ninety point Fifty centimeter, with a neatly-groomed black short hair with an optimistic attitude on his rather charming... Devilishly handsome... alluring face, along with piercing blue eyes, set woefully within their sockets. His soft skin compliments his eyes, his cheekbones, and his facial hair. An Stromic Human with mesomorph body, weighing Two Hundred and Twenty pounds or Fifteen Stones worth of muscles in his body. His physique is what people'd say... Perfect. His strong, sturdy stout frame provides intimidation. Some people, specifically ladies... would say he has a godly body. This 'godly' body harbors several scars as well, some of them are clean, some of them are nasty... There's straight, curves, zigzags, and even freestyle scars from shoulder to toes. Marcus Kilbrook possesses a strong round jawline with a defined, square chin. His trimmed eyebrows sit above a pair of squinted blue eyes, squinting in jovial manner sitting separated evenly apart from each other. A short mouth with full lips is surrounded by neatly kept beard of black hair streaked with the scars. The Knight of the Silver Hand is dressed as a man of his station should be. Armors made of the finest and the most durable metal sit over his broad shoulders, normally in the form of a long multi-layered plate that represents his status as a Knight of respectable power. These armors are normally dyed in the blue and gold colors of the Alliance, representing his pride of the Faction. An aura of confidence and authority surrounds his Grace, his head held high and his steps long and striding as he walks. He appears to others to be a man of confidence and yet respectful to his equals and those of lesser birth, as a man of his noble station should appear to be. The notable features would be his scars on his face. There's multiple of scars, these very scars serves a sole purpose, a reasoning of his alluring looks, his smooth soft skin, his piercing blue eyes and even his dashing white teeth when he smiles compliments these scars. There's a clean scar along his right jawline, a nasty 'X' scar on his chin, clean Scar running across bridge of his nose, from cheek to cheek, ugly twin scars running down from his right temple to his right cheek, crossing with the others and lastly, a clean twin scar on upper left lip, diagonally. In short, his charming face that could easily entrap women into a small fantasy for a moment before releasing them to their reality. [Personality] As a Knight and as a Governor, Marcus is a man who can normally either be found with his head buried in a dusty holy tome, or sitting among his friends involved in a heated drinking games. The Governor of Norham. could really be described a man of honor, as he is a creature of cunning and manipulation, although he is also a man of respect and strong ideals. Haunted by how Norham turns out to be... His home still inhabited by Ogres and Forest Trolls... He risked all for his home, Marcus is completely devoted to the reclamation and redeem Norham. While many men are zealots of their church and faith, Marcus a zealot to his nation, his own home. On a dozen occasions, he has made use of ruthless, less than honorable tactics to see an entire, isolated continent claimed under Norhamic Banner and his own goals realized, both on and off the battlefield. Although, Marcus has become a man widely known for his efficient, yet reckless actions, so many of the rumors about him are believe to hold at least some truth. [History] Birth of Marcus Williams Kilbrook ----Many hours.. Many had been spent on the arrival of the Kilbrook’s third child. They had waited patiently until the time had come. Elizabeth had strained for a long while, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Marcus’ first cry. The day was April 28th, 9 L.C.. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his two elder brothers, Benjamin lll, the heir and Galahad, as well as his parents Elizabeth and Benjamin Jr.. The doctor handed the infant to his mother, wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, allowing her to tend to him accordingly. She murmured in a soft tone, as to prevent startling the babe. “Marcus.” Benjamin Jr. gave a firm nod in agreement, clasping a large hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “You’ve done well, my love.. Rest now.” The man muttered before taking the child into his arms and to the nearby fireplace. He sat in the rocking chair, chuckling. “Welcome, young Marcus. Just like within my dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them flowers. Beatings rewarded with hugs.. You will become a great knight- One who harbors indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit, and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the name of your great ancestor, Marcus Wallace Kilbrook, the Conqueror and just as he predicted, a prophecy... A Kilbrook who bore his name shall surpass him and all those of stromic and Norhamic origins. -You- Marcus, will surpass all of us.” And thus begins the story of Marcus the Gallant. Norham's Downfall and Kilbrook's Uprising Born to wealthy family whom possessed political power over everyone in the Duchy of Norham, Duke Benjamin Kilbrook Jr and Duchess Elizabeth Kilbrook in Norham, the Duchy. Shortly after Marcus's birth, a tragedy struck upon the Kilbrook Family and the other families in Norham. The Invasion of Orcish Horde invaded Norham, they brought Machine of Destruction and Ogres to achieve into bringing such destruction to the beautiful County and its cities as much as they can. As the Horde razed their homes, pillaged everything they found valuable... And butchered everyone. Marcus's parent gathered their armors and their weapons, the father'd instruct Marcus's older brothers to go down to the cellar and there lies a hidden tunnel that'd lead them to their safety. After successfully escaping the war, raging in Norham, his brothers ventured out of Norham to other city, by their father's directions. The father forced the two brothers to vow to never speak of the Kilbrook Family nor the Duchy for their and Marcus's safety, in order to protect their prosperous future. The brothers watched the battle raged on their home from afar in the Mountain. They traveled to Western Plaguelands, to a city of Hearthglen where they met their adoptive parents, from that point on, the Kilbrook Brothers were separated into their new homes. Marcus served as a farmhand and a squire when he reached into appropriate age with his adoptive father, a Military Veteran who happens to be a Farmer after his retirement... For most of Marcus's youth, he spent all the time doing farm works and training with his adoptive father. His presence was mocked, ridiculed and bullied by children of his age, soldiers and even the members of the Nobility. Growing into a skilled swordsman under a retired Military Veteran, Marcus learned several lessons which are, hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, and even fencing. Once he has reached to an age that he was deemed worthy to be squired by a professional in a class of his own choosing, the Military Veteran deemed Marcus emancipated and sent him to discover his own goals, his own dreams, and his desire. Hearthglen held a festival for heroes of all specializations to attend and boast off their strength, intelligence, agility and a lot of things! A paladin in a shining armor has attracted Marcus, his brute strength and his swordplay in dueling the challengers reeled him closer and closer to him, a innocent child would ask the man if he can be his squire, firstly, the man seemed to have taken an interest in the child, squiring him, but before he does that... He asked for a name, the child responded "Marcus Williams Kilbrook." once he spoke his surname, the Paladin grew reluctant and swiftly changed his mind, he denied the request and shoo'd Marcus away as if he was a pest. Discouraged and lonely, Marcus wanders around the festival, noticing all eyes on him, the murmuring of the audience as they exchanged their words with the others in secrecy, Marcus grew more and more bewildered, questioning his own existence. Until he was approached by an elven man, who happens to be his father's old friend that apparently wanted to entrust Marcus under his care. His life worsens under the care of Lord Alivaden, the father of the Alivaden Twins. He placed Marcus, Alivaden Twins, Welsh Blackscalp and even Theodore Warluck in a harsh training, a cruel one. Fortunately for Marcus and the others, the training only lasted few months until Mister Alivaden was apprehended and arrested. The reason why Lord Alivaden's training method is so cruel is beyond gruesome. Each one of them would train to the extent to the point it exceeds his expectation... Any signs of failure or the goal wasn't met, the individuals would receive four whips on the back, four whips for each failure.... For each failure, increase the chance of them being malnourished. Marcus was least malnourished than the others when rescued by the Stormwind Officials. Marcus was placed under the Order of Silver Hand's care, bringing him to train in a safe environment and supervised, eventually it wasn't long until he became a squire to a Knight. Years and years as Marcus continued his training as a Squire, taking his swordsmanship to a whole new level and excel in wielding the Light. He has learned to use the Light to enchant his strength, speed, endurance with his comrades in the Silver Hand. Once Highlord Tirion Fordring founded the Crusade that welcomes everyone with an open arms, including the horde. The Silver Hand vowed their dedication to help the Argent Crusade, providing them men, armaments therefore their knights would have to train with the Horde. At first, Marcus was reluctant to train with the Horde absentmindedly. Every spars he has with the member of the Horde, he'll go to the extreme, knocking them down, allowing them to feel his hatred. Later, he broke an Orc's arm, snapping the Humerus. Eventually he was apprehended by his ranking officer. He was told if he continue to act aggressive towards his supposedly 'Comrades', he'll be excommunicated from the Silver Hand. The Officers offered him condolences and guidance, finding out the reasoning behind his aggressiveness from his trainer. After the consoling and guiding Marcus, in attempt to suppress his hatred, Marcus's aggressiveness towards his comrade has been lessen greatly, but it was still there.... He starts to cooperate with his comrades, training after training.... From light training to extreme training... After going through thick and thin, shared sweats and blood with his comrades.... He wasn't aware that he finally understood the meaning of unity, unification over separation. He, eventually started making friends with several Horde members. War of the Lich King Campaign ---- Prologue After hearing the aftermath of The battle for Light's Hope Chapel shook Marcus, appalled with the details provided by the survivors of the battle. A fear of the Lich King and the Scourge begins to grow within Marcus, but that didn't stop him from envisioning himself joining the Argent Crusade, also he was summoned to Northrend to continue his training there. He knew the time's coming close by for him to start fighting for the first time. The journey to Howling Fjord was rough on the young Crusader. He was inexperience, he has never exposed to this kind of cold, the chilly breeze of Howling Fjord, slowly degrading Marcus's morale to fight, to train, and as well degrading his ambitious attitude. Alongside the Argent Crusade, followed Highlord Tirion Fordring, to their desired destination, knowing that their forces could be overwhelmed with countless numbers of the Scourges, their numbers dwindle more and more... diminishing hopes as their comrade fell before their eyes, despite his lacking of Morale, Marcus would constantly raise their hope and force them to retain it with determination and faith. After their journey from Howling Fjord to Icecrown Citadel, the soldiers showed gratitude towards Marcus for being the radiating beacon of hope and bravery... From that point, Marcus finally begins to understand the significance of indomitability in both, outside or inside the battle. Proving his WORTHINESS Marcus enlisted himself as a volunteer to assault the Icecrown Citadel, the officer declined his enlistment due to lack of experience, Marcus pleaded to allow him to enlist in a division that's responsible for the siege therefore he decided its the best if he sign up for the Tournament to demonstrate his skills. A Knight of the lance and steed, it was perfect for Marcus. He was training to be a Knight, a riding training was included therefore he was at a huge advantage, thus that's where he met Noblesilver. While carrying the flame of hope and to encourage the squires within the Crusade to believe in themselves and make them realize that underdogs can rise within the ranks and become the Champions. Marcus was involved in several campaigns to strike against the Lich King, he was involved in Borean Tundra Campaign, Wintergrasp Battle, and Dragonblight Campaign Marcus became from Private to a Knight. Whilst adventurers of Alliance and Horde who was involved in Northrend Campaign would be tested in the arena of champions. Marcus continued to train and gave one last plead to the Officer to let him enlist in a Siege Division, he was finally accepted and placed within the squadrons. He was involved with the breaching of the walls of the citadel. Marcus was one of the invader that ventured into the Icecrown Citadel with a group of adventurers to slay Arthas, the Lich King. He didn't partake in the fight against the Lich King, he was appointed to defend the Entrance that leads to the Frozen Throne from any scourges that attempt to come to its master's aid. Discovering the Truth After returning to the Light's Hope Chapel, he received a letter with Kilbrook Seal was handed to Marcus by his Trainer at Hearthglen, he opened and read through them, the letter's telling him that both of his brothers has been killed in action while battling at the Wrath's Gate and also that he was deemed to be a heir to the House Kilbrook. Also explaining to him that he's a Duke of a place, called Duchy of Norham. Another letter was handed to him, it was from Benjamin the Third, explaining to him that Marcus was originally a son of Benjamin Kilbrook Junior and Elizabeth Kilbrook, a Duke and Duchess of Norham who fought valiantly and died against the Orcish Horde invasion to protect their children... Also they're leaving their wealth and land to him. "Marcus. Just like within our father's dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them flowers. Beatings rewarded with hugs.. You will become a great knight- One who harbors indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit, and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the name of your great ancestor, and just as he predicted, you shall surpass him and all those of stromic and Norhamian origin.”. The last sentence of the letter is his plead, to avenge the Kilbrook and take back the Land. After reading two letters, Marcus was in a shock, devastated, and overwhelmed with this discovery of his original family, thus he begins to mourn his fallen brothers and his hatred towards the Horde has returned and far worse than before. Fourth War Campaign ----After the Fall of the Lich King, Marcus and the other Knights returns to Light's Hope Chapel, from that point on, Marcus continues to train even further while the other Organizations purged the remaining Scarlets out of the Eastern Kingdom. The crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out of from this World. Months after months, Marcus decided that he was content with his skills therefore, returning back to Hearthglen and became an Instructor, training young squires how to excel in swordplay. It didn't take long for the aged chapel to be rebuilt. The fortified walls were founded, surrounding the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds... So was Marcus's career as an Instructor to train the Squires, he felt that something was missing and decided to return back to Light's Hope Chapel and aid the Silver Hand once more by cleansing the remaining scourges in the Northern Region of Eastern Kingdom and those surrounding and inside Stratholme. For the rest of his life, Marcus would see himself continuing being a Knight of the Order, aiding the Organization by cleansing the Undead, purifying the blight that infested the ground, and many different things, he was hectic.. A busy knight. He strayed so far, sinking himself into a workaholic, almost forgetting the true meaning of Life. When the Forsaken Invaded Gilneas and at the same time the country was terrorized by a strange plague sweeping through the land, Marcus rallied with volunteers to aid the survivors by fighting back and giving them resources, food, shelters by providing transportation to escort them to Hearthglen or nearby cities that are safe. Marcus have fought against the Forsaken alongside the Gilneans... All of the bloodshed he has seen, all of the gilneans suffering through such a horrible time, it hurts him but the thought about his own home and how Gilneas was experiencing the same fate, he wouldn't stop fighting, he wouldn't give up until he was satisfied with the outcome. After the Forsaken met its defeat at the final battle of Gilneas, He led his squads to exterminate the remaining undead in Gilneas. After the event, Marcus was applauded for his amazing efforts and courage in Gilneas as it went through difficult times with the Worgen Infestation and Forsaken Invasion! (WIP) The Gallant Clad in silver and blue, he come riding through The strong and the bold, of legends untold The Paladin of our youth. ‘Twas there a young man armed with bewitching sword Our hero, the Gallant, he spoke unto them my friend, my comrade, my brother in arms He has cometh for them so, He’ve searched high and low, for his brothers in arm. His black, charcoal hair, his stunning blue eyes that stare, shall shine the fear on his foes. The gallant young knight looked deep in their eyes, pressing arm into his comrades' chest. He protects them from the foes They hear his heart beating, as if he were afraid already, And the Gallant confess. He's petrified, but refuse to reveal The brave young lord, the gentleman with a sword, The cavalier with a dashing physique. Watching Feeling Knowing The enemies are not as intimidating as he thought they were, Yet he watches and feels Keeping them in the dark is the best way Let them figure out for themselves Let them know For this is why he bolster Wielding his blade, He slew many of them many flees in terror, The Gallant Watch his fallen foes gasp for air Drowning in their own blood, The Orc crawls towards him reaches for him as he, rested his brute hand on his, silver-plated boot and uttered "Aka'Magosh Lok'tar....." The Recognition Citizen of Hearthglen recognized his efforts as a Knight of the Silver Hand, they wanted to invite him to a ceremony, giving him an opportunity to be Knighted! Marcus was easily overwhelmed and reluctant at first but with a lot of supports he received, he couldn't deny that opportunity so he accepted their invitation, and attended to the Ceremony. He were guided to the Chapel by an Archbishop, as he enters.. The Chapel was PACKED, overflowed with supporters, admirers and even the Knights of Silver Hand, came to watch him be knighted! As he was finally, knighted by an Archbishop of Hearthglen in the Chapel, he joined the party, he laughed, he danced, he drank and eventually after the party, he walked out of the Chapel with the title 'Sir' and 'The Gallant' with him along with two badges, Cross of Llane and the Cross of Gallantry. Reclamation of Norham'' Campaign'' ---- Four Hauptlings Returns... For Twenty-Eight years.... Norham remains in the hands of the Trolls and the ogres, they ran wild in the beginning but now, they've settled and bred, expanding their sects to Clans. Twenty-eight years, people were quiet and they waited for the Four Hauptlings to mature and make plans... Even start a reclamation campaign, the reclamation of the Duchy Campaign. Several Legions of Volunteers has participated in this Campaign to take back their home alongside with the Four Hauptlings (Marcus Kilbrook, Welsh Blackscalp, Thalas & Bael'themas Alivaden, and Theodore Warluck). The Grobhauptling declared war against those who inhabited themselves within the County, vowed to eradicate every last one of them. Two Hauptlings has agreed to execute Marcus's plan, bolster to the heart of the Duchy and eliminate those who stands in the way and build several outposts and one main headquarter, the Grand Outpost. Six Outposts circling around the Grand Outpost, originally the plan was 'Turtling' but one of the Hauptling who did not partake this decision, opposing it and led a large-scaled offensive with his cavalries. Warluck's Folly (Offensive Battle) The First Battle during the Reclamation of the Duchy, the Warluck's Folly. Warluck sent his Cavalries Divisions, ranging from Mounted Archers to Heavy Cavalries, using the wedge formation, a breaching formation to shatter the Trolls and Ogres's defense if they dared to counter-attack them. It was a pure, county-wide massacre, The Cavalries fanned out, spreading across the Valley like a wildfire resulting several hundred casualties. Therefore it did give the Hauptlings and others a chance to quickly set up a defensive outpost, six outpost circling with one grand outpost in the middle.... Turtling was Marcus's original plan to eliminate all the Trolls and Ogres out of the Duchy. Battle of Bear's Watch (Defensive Battle) First Defensive Battle, once Warluck's Folley was in effect, the others had forged their path to the biggest watch tower of Norham, a tower that provides those who stands on top of the tower a visual prowess, allowing them to see as far as an eye can see around Norham. Once they've arrived, they begins to build an encampment, a headquarter surrounding the tower. Hours and hours of building, they were greeted by a sect of Ogres with mallets, they breached through the wooden gate that they were nearly finished building it, swarming in and the men were in for a surprise, they did not have the time to gather their armors and their weapons, they must scavenge for weapons they could muster surrounding them and fought back fiercely, it was a pure gory battle, a lot of brain matters splattering everywhere, pieces of muscles or even eyeballs due to a blunt objects like Hammer, Sledgehammer, Mallets, and more! The Stroms succeed in defending their growing Headquarter. Battle of Boar Run (Offensive Battle) Kilbrook, Blackscalp, and Warluck leads the second assault against the Horde of Forest Trolls meanwhile Alivaden Twins strike them from the behind and also Bronwyns Ranger Corps strike them from the distance in order to take over the great hills of Dullwind Valley, the Warluck Hills, however despite that they have the advantage in the numbers but they're receiving casualties due to Trolls's quality and knowledge of this very hills, using traps and earthy magic against their foes, overwhelming the Stroms but however due to the loud sounds of the battle and the constant, agonizing scream of the fallen echoes throughout the Hills which attracted the attention of the massive passel of large Wild Boars, the boar stampeded through the battlefield, thrashing their tusks towards everything that stands in their way, the tide of the battle has shifted greatly, the Troops were wearing steel armors from shoulder to toes but the trolls, in other hand.... Their battle attire isn't as durable as the Stroms, mostly bare-skinned like true savages they are. So many Trolls were injured due to Boar's Stampede, many sustained a permanent injuries and all is left for the Stroms to take them out of their miseries. Striking at the Dullwind Peaks (Offensive Battle) Blackscalp received an intel from the Intelligence, telling him that the trolls were planning something huge at the base of the Peaks, the plan could devastate the efforts of reclaiming Norham greatly, without any questions, Blackscalp gathered his men, his Blackscalp Offensive and managed to convince Warluck to accompany him to the Dullwind Peaks without Marcus's knowledge, both regiment, the Blackscalp Offensive and Warluck Bruising Regiment launched a relentless assault against villages that were built on the Peaks, exterminating entire villages one by one, including the children. Once burning every single villages, Blackscalp were appalled by the village's defense how they had so little to no defense as if they made no effort to fight back, only cowered in fear, waiting to be killed.... Only to realize they were exterminating the innocent tribes up in the Mountain. Once returning from the assault, Marcus greeted Blackscalp with a fist to the face, knocking the wind out of him for his unspeakable actions at the Dullwind Peaks, Marcus warned Blackscalp if he ever do something like that behind his back, there will be justice, period. Blackscalp's Fall'' (Defensive Battle)'' The Final Defensive Battle at the Grand Outpost where the two hauptlings, Marcus and Welsh reside, the Warlord sees this as an opportunity as "Kill Two Birds with One Stone.". The Warlord launched a massive offensive measure towards to this specific outpost, ignoring all the outposts circling around the Grand Outpost. The Troops did not expect for them to be this reckless therefore they weren't prepared to defend, however Marcus tried his best to gather around, rally his troops with Welsh and the love of his life, Bronwyn and prevent them from crossing the bridge, Bronwyn's Ranger Corps played a vital role in this defense by dismantling the horde of trolls from afar whilst Blackscalp Offensive and Kilbrook Battalion retaliated. Blackscalp Offensive lost majority of its men and women, therefore enraging Welsh, he bolstered his way across the bridge, into the heart of the swarm and let it all out, swinging his axe with all of his might and Marcus joined the fight with his brother in arm, his best friend that he grew up with. Unfortunately, Marcus summoned his famed 'The Awakening' in order to exterminate large numbers of trolls with one blow by wielding tremendous amount of light which enhance his strength, his endurance, and his speed, which he purposely overloaded it which he believed it'll bring more destruction to the Trolls but it was other way around.... He only brought down hundreds, not thousands, after using 'The Awakening' he collapsed in middle of battlefield, surrounded by trolls alongside with Welsh as he frantically protects Marcus with his dear life, eventually he went berserk, swinging his axe wildly, twirling himself into a living bladestorm for a long-period of time before passing out from exhaustion. Their men was forced to watch them getting tortured by trolls with rocks that they've picked up from the ground and constantly pounding them with it. The fighting came into a halt once Chieftain emerged out of the shadow, without hesitation, he hurled the spear towards Bronwyn, it pierces through her heart, killing her instantly as the trolls part way to create a path for him, the Chieftain picked up the unconscious Welsh and recognized Welsh by his facial appearance, mentioning how much he looked like his father, the one who he butchered twenty-eight years ago. Kilbrook crawled in attempt to save him but his body's very weak from the overload, Chieftain ended up snapping Welsh's neck, killing him before announcing retreat, the troops hunted every last one of them before they could reach back to their huts, their encampments and managed to capture the Chieftain. Fate of Norham (Final Battle) After Welsh and Bronwyn death, Marcus was bedridden, recuperating from severe wounds... He became depressed, constantly feeling the guilt, feeling that he's at the fault because Welsh died, protecting him. The other hauptlings gathered together including Marcus himself to discuss the future of Blackscalp Clan, once they've met every single day, planning further for the Reclamation of Norham, The Hauptlings worked so hard to rally people, especially Blackscalp Offensive, commanding them to build defensive structures, build traps, craft armors and weapons.... Readying themselves for more fighting and preparing themselves to avenge Welsh Blackscalp. An intelligent has discovered that Forest Trolls and Ogres are gathering en masse at the ruins of a once, wonderful capitol of Alnwick. They've relayed the message on Horses, on foot, and even through the roofs to deliver the message to the Four Hauptlings. Marcus was the first to receive the relay, after taking all the information in... He summoned the council of hauptlings to discuss this matter, Marcus strongly believed that the enemies were planning to flush them out of the Valley with their large numbers savages gathering in Alnwick and it'd be best if they launch the Offensive Assault and finish them off. Alivaden Twins opposed to his decision, stating that he's making a reckless decision and pleaded him to reconsider the plan, Marcus's emotions overwhelmed him, shrouded his judgement as he grieved for the death of Welsh, not only HOPE that drives him to the reclamation of Norham but vengeance as well. Marcus gathered all of the troops that he could muster and marched toward to the Capitol of Alnwick, the Hauptlings had no choice but to fall in with him. The final battle was a massacre, the trolls relentlessly fought back with all of their might. The Battle was the darkest hour for Marcus and the Hauptlings, Marcus basically sent his men to death in the battlefield, the sight was so horrifying that it opened Marcus's eyes once again that his emotions, his rage was clouding his judgement and ordered Retreat. Eventually the battalions took a day to recuperate before launching an assault on Alnwick to exterminate the remaining trolls alongside with Brotherhood of the Knight and Embershield Regiment, the casualties were still high but it marks that the war ends on this day, the Reclamation of Norham was successful. Iron Horde Invasion Campaign ---- Assault on the Dark Portal (WIP) First Battle of Shattrath (WIP) Second Battle of Shattrath (WIP) Broken Isle Campaign ---- The Horror at the Broken Shore After several years of "Disappearance" Marcus has appeared once again once the Legion has made their return back to Azeroth, on the Broken Shore. He has volunteered to join the assault on the Broken Shore along with the Silver Hand and the Highlord. Once setting his foot onto the Broken Shore along with the Knights, Marcus felt a macarabe aura, it was overwhelming feelings and he wasn't the only person to feel that way. The Silver Hand was slaughtered within their landfall onto the shore; the Legion having been waiting and successfully lured them into the trap like a duck in a pen. Marcus, having joined the crusade onto the shore, managed to escape after escorting knights to their escape, for those who had been captured, he tried his best along with several knights to free every single one of them but failed to do so. The Silver Hand's only hope was for the reinforcement to arrive and aid them in the conquest of the Broken Shore, Alliance and the Horde working together as Azerothian Force came to their rescue and begins banishing the demons back into their portals, they have stumbled across the Highlord, who fell into Gul'Dan's grasp. The horror as he saw the Highlord was sentenced to death by drowning into the whirling pool of fel, the Gallant's hope was shattered as his long revered leader, Highlord Tirion Fordring lost his life, Marcus as the Knight-Captain of the SIlver Hand ordered a retreat because all hope was lost and there's no point in fighting the losing battle and he found spilling more blood to be unnecessary. After the Aftermath of the Broken Shore, The Order of Silver Hand has found someone worthy enough to take the reins and deemed them as the Beacon of Hope for the future of the Order. The new Highlord revolutionize the Order, welcoming the Light-wielding Organizations of both factions, Alliance and the Horde to join in as one, Marcus swore his fealty to the new Highlord and would continue to serve the Silver Hand under the new Highlord. He was given an opportunity to attend to Fordring's funeral but he chose not to go because he doesn't see himself worthy to mourn the greatest paladin because of he wasn't in the right mindset back in the Broken Shore, branding himself as 'weak' that's how The Gallant perceives himself. Slowly, he'd begin to question the Light and how dare the Light allows this to happen.' Legionfall (WIP) Siege of Tomb of Sargeras (WIP) Embershield Protectorate (WIP) Argus Campaign ---- Antoran Wastes (WIP) Mac'aree (WIP) Storming Antorus, the Burning Throne (WIP) Battle For Azeroth ---- Before Battle For Azeroth - The Norhamian Inauguration "We, the citizens of Norham, are now joined in an effort to rebuild our nation and to restore its promise for all of our people. Together, we will determine the course of Norham and the world for years to come. We will face challenges. We will confront hardships. But I trust that we will get the job done, we don't have to be afraid anymore... We do not have to worry anymore, I brought us all here today to deliver wonderful news, the future of Norham is now brighter than ever and more prosperous than before.... We, the citizen of Norham, vows our independence, freeing ourselves from the hands of Grand Alliance and vows loyalty to our ally, the Grand Autarch Embershield and the Sovereign of Aurelia until we draw our last breath. No more shall we tolerate the members of both factions who are not willing to abide the true meaning of Neutrality and Peace. For too long, the Grand Alliance reaped the rewards of government while our people have borne the cost. Alliance flourished.... But the people did not share in its wealth. Alliance prospered – but the jobs left, and the factories closed. The establishment of the Grand Alliance protected itself, but not their citizens within their own country. Alliance's victories have not been our victories; their triumphs have not been our triumphs; and while they celebrated, we struggled and there was little to celebrate for struggling families all across our land. That all changes.... Starting right here, and right now, because this moment is your moment: it belongs to you. It belongs to everyone gathered here today and everyone watching all across Norham. This is your day. This is your celebration. And this, Norham, is your country. What truly matters is not which factions controls our government, but whether our faction is controlled by the people. They demoralize their own factions and stain each other's reputation with their pessimistic attitude. During the time of defeat, their countenance shows displeasure, but they do not stop there. Their words are like poison. They are not of the True Alliance nor the True Horde, but are little fragments of negativity. They show no pride for their faction, and I will not tolerate their behavior. As an Independent, I do not accept any Alliance who demoralize our faction! They are traitors, quitters, and naysayers. We do not need that in Norham. Since the Alliance is tainted with these members, then I will not be a part of that. I'm a part of the sytem that truly believe that being independent and as well neutral shall lead to World Peace. The same faction, but with dedicated members who cares about the well-being of their people, their home, and their world. Together we stand, through any weather; even when the going gets tough, we will always be there for Grand Autarch Embershield and we shall expect Aurelia to do the same! I, as a Imperator of Norham, among with the Grand Red Council, declare that we dedicate all of our resources, our loyalty, our magnificent military power and as well friendship with the Sovereign." '''''Companions Noblesilver (Highlord's Charger) Noblesilver is a beautiful black Belgian Horse with a white blaze running through from his forehead to his muzzle and four equal-length white socks, with wavy black-silvery manes. He is purchased as a young horse by Marcus and quickly develops an incredibly deep bond with him. Noblesilver is a hard worker who learns quickly and has a good grasp of what is required from him. He is courageous and determined, loyal, and compassionate. He warms quickly to people when shown even the smallest amount of kindness. He is very adaptable and deals well with each different situation that faces him; as a Noble steed. Aurum (Corgi) Aurum has erect, medium ears with tapered rounded point which are proportional to the equilateral triangle of the head. A foxy looks when it comes to shape and appearance. Aurum differ from other Corgi by being taller in length, having larger ears, and being slightly straighter of leg. Aurum has a "fairy saddle", somewhat lighter markings on each side. His tail's naturally short and fluffy. Aurum has a Dark chocolate fur with white fairy saddle with bulging brown eyes. Marcus found Aurum by illegal animal trading, when Marcus first saw Aurum, he was all skin and bones, crying out as he was begging for someone to put him out of his misery. Marcus was distraught at the sight of the Corgi and how mistreated he was. Marcus bought him and took him home in a cage, setting the cage down onto the bed and opening the door, Aurum was so weak to move but he was truly terrified of Marcus, he'll let out a panicking yelps as Marcus tried to help him, deciding it was best to ignore the yelping, Marcus gets a hold of him carefully, putting him into his arms, the yelping finally stopped but Aurum's body trembles in fear, hours and hours, eventually all night, Marcus petted him, fed and watered him, loved him to the bottom of his heart, from that point on, months after months, Aurum became healthy again, his fur became beautiful once again. From a broken puppy to the happiest, loving, and quite bouncy dog who always wag his cute little tail. Suaviter (Vicious War Fox) Suaviter is one of these Great Courtdalian Foxes and they are generally about Four-Five feet tall on all four legs and Eight-Nine feet on its hind legs. Despite Suaviter's size and weight, he's the quickest and sly than most of her kins. Suaviter has a Dusty Grey coat of long guard hairs and soft fine underfur that is typically a rich light brown. Her bushy tail has a white tip on it, and it has black ears and legs. Suaviter upholds as a symbol of cunning, she's hyperactive and stubborn but she's a loyal fox to Marcus. She's very adaptable to any environments and deals well with different siutations most of the time.... The Great Courtdalian Fox fox is the subject of considerable exotic. In addition, Courtdalian Foxes are hunted for their fur, Fortunately for the Great Courtdalian Foxes, Marcus's been preventing them from extinction by providing them a Wild-life Sanctuary among with their canine cousins, Courtdalian Dire Wolves. It all started when Suaviter imprinted herself to Marcus due to his compassionate, gentle nature towards animals, including Great Courtdalian Foxes, Marcus was reluctant to adopt her at first, tried to push her away multiple of time but the damned fox's so stubborn that Marcus has finally given in and adopted her and brought her home, little did Marcus know... He loves Suaviter so dearly and spoils her like he does with his other companions. Accalia'' (Dire Wolf Pup)'' (WIP) Courtdalian Dire Wolf Pack (WIP) [Notable Items] The Promise, Kilbrook's Legacy (Two Handed Sword) This memorable blade that has been passed down generations to generations from Marcus Wallace Kilbrook, the Conqueror to its current wielder, Marcus Williams Kilbrook. This beautiful blade was crafted with Enchanted Iron and was believed that the blade itself will never be broken, the Dwarven blacksmith invested his anger, sense of honor, and show tremendous amount of passion into this blade... The blade itself is a Embodiment of Honor and Valor. Its first wielder is Marcus Wallace Kilbrook, a fierce paladin whose's so determined to drive the trolls and ogres out of Norham A beautiful, the once shattered blade reforged with truesteel... Dyed white as overall with golden trimmings and red bandages serving for fashion purpose. There's multiple pieces that belonged to the blade, floating within and surround them is the Light Energy, circulating and casually keeping the pieces together... Also the Light Energy serves this broken blade by filling in the missing pieces. The Justifier (Two Handed Sword) A fairly long, broad, blade made of Norhamic Steel, is held by a grip wrapped in high quality, stag skin dyed in black. With a single, sharp edge this weapon will protect Marcus from incoming blows while also giving him the ability to shred his enemies to pieces quickly. The Justifier has a curved cross-guard, which makes sure the blade is both balanced and capable of protecting the owner's hands against any sliding sword. A small pommel is decorated with a exotic black gem. The blade itself is engraved. The name of the owner's house has been engraved on the blade. This weapon is feared and admired throughout the lands and rightfully so. Marcus would rather wield The Promise, Kilbrook's Legacy but due to his concerns with his future as a Paladin, he's growing more and more passionate with Hunter class, especially Beast Mastery.... He believes that if he truly lost his paladin way, the Light that radiates the Promise will diminish... He has decided to put The Promise to retirement for now and is used only as a bragging object. An exceptional weapon carried by exceptional people, for better and worse. He's still analyzing himself, pondering if he was truly meant to be a Paladin or a Beast Master, soon enough... He'll find the truth, himself until then. The Justifier is his weapon of choice. The Words of Valediction (The Holy Tome) The Words of Valediction is Marcus's favored Tome, it was written by a former Knight of the Silver Hand and it has been passed to Marcus to guide him through faith, strengthen his faith, hope, and beliefs in the Light. The Words of Valediction is considered one of the holiest scholarly tome that the Silver Hand has to provide for their Knights. Its beautiful covers are shrouded with Light Energy, only those who are worthy are able to read, to study this very tome. For those who are worthy are able to see the words inscribed on the front page, stating. "Property of Marcus Kilbrook. May Thy Light cleanse my thoughts May They temper my heart May all that is evil burn and vanish into smoke May all that is good be warmed by Thy Light May the righteous flock to Thy Glory like moths May they wicked flee from it like beasts from a burning wood." [Family] ☩'Marcus Wallace Kilbrook, The Conqueror☩' Marcus's Ancestor, the First Lord of House Kilbrook, First Count of Dullwind Valley... Founder of Dullwind Valley (WIP) Status: Deceased (Old Age) Gunther Kilbrook Gunther Kilbrook is Marcus's nephew, son of Galahad Kilbrook (WIP) Status: Alive [[Percival Kilbrook|'Percival Kilbrook']] Marcus's estranged cousin, hailing from Westfall. Percival "Swift" Kilbrook, is a distinguished Swordsman, a man of of wits. Freelancer who seeks to lend his blades to a worthy cause, for those who pays him handsomely for his service.... Also, he's a person who indulges himself into sensual pleasures by finding women who's willing to sleep with him. Despite the fact he's related to the Kilbrooks, especially the famed Marcus Kilbrook, he wouldn't and refused to acknowledge his cousin, allowing his sheer jealously to cloud his judgement. First glance at the Swordsman hailed from Westfall, Percival is a man who can normally either be found apathetic, or wandering, perhaps adventuring alone, he could really be described a man of honor, although he is also a man of respect and actions. He's a man that has grown fond to the luxury in sensual pleasures, hence, he has multiple former lovers. But he has a dream that he'll find the right gal to free him from the addiction of this luxury. A man of wit, adventure, and foolhardiness, Percival is the person that you can rely on and invest your faith in him, he's also the person you can call a 'Player'. He's also courteous, adaptable and quite nosy. He may have no ambitions to achieve but sometimes, he can be STUBBORN! Percival can understand the meaning of wits and embrace it as a tool to conquer his foes... While many men are ambitious and zealot of their church and faith, Percival would consider himself unorthodox because he doesn't have any ambitions but he could be stubborn, cold, and distant, those that actually befriended him, they will know that he is a kindhearted soul, whom has a tinge of laziness to it. Never purposefully exerting himself unless it is absolutely needed. [Friends and Enemies] ☩''Welsh Blackscalp☩ Marcus's life-long rival who despite Marcus because he's a Kilbrook. Welsh is a zealot when it comes to Family, Welsh strongly believes that Blackscalp should rule the Dullwind Valley because of their fierceness and they were both revered and feared by many.... Welsh is a loud, boisterous singing drunk, a fierce warrior who seek nothing but to obliterate the Horde... Welsh harbors a huge hatred towards them for what they have done to their home, their families. Alike the other Blackscalps, Welsh does possess a thirst for blood and a desire to kill from one to another to soothe his insanity, his bloodthirstiness. He's a huge advocate of War and that the World truly belongs to the Grand Alliance. He truly believes that exterminating Horde off of the face of Azeroth will bring end to wars, famine, and etc. His hatred is what makes Welsh unique, he despite the Kilbrooks, especially Marcus Williams Kilbrook because of his jovial, upbeat attitude towards everyone, in his opinion "Not a care in the world." But after fighting alongside with Marcus Kilbrook during Fourth War, Marcus saved his life from the ambush, resulting having scars on Marcus face.... The scars will forever haunt Welsh and his selfish acts... His cowardice but however, Welsh finally understood why the Kilbrooks were truly meant to rule Dullwind Valley, their selflessness, their determination and their indomitable ambitions.... These the Blackscalps has never possessed. They became good friends after the end of Fourth War and remains in touch with each other. He vowed to help Marcus take back Norham. 'Status: Deceased (Killed by Chieftain Zaej'Keiki during Norham Reclamation Campaign - Execution)' 'Theodore Warluck' The Third Hauptling, Leader of Warluck Clan Marcus's life-long friend who befriended him because its a traditional thing passed down from generations to generations both clans has served in a war together, shared their resources with each other, and having each other's back. Warluck strongly believes that Kilbrooks and Warlucks were the only clans that Dullwind Valley truly needs because of their fierceness and they were revered and feared by many.... Theodore is very quiet and collected and perhaps insensitive unlike the other hauptlings however, when it comes to battle and protecting his loved ones, he's totally different man, in battle, he'd be loud and cocky like Welsh. But the only difference between Welsh and Warluck is that Welsh possesses an amazing visual prowess, and strategic mind. Warluck openly harbors a huge hatred towards them for what they have done to their home, their families Theodore does possess a tremendous amount of strength due to his size and his bulging muscles. He does not desire to kill, but only when it comes to protecting his families, his comrades, and as well his home. His timid, quiet nature always get the best of him, many people believe that Theodore possesses multi-personalities, or he simply possess a cunning personality that occasionally confuses people. They became really good friends after the end of Fourth War and remains in touch with each other. He helped Marcus reclaim Courtdale. '''Status: Alive and thriving' Her Grace, Telriah Embershield the Second Lady Embershield is a woman revered by many, and disliked by others. She is the Grand Autarch of Aurelia, and the High Chancellor of the Protectorate. Overall, she has friends in many places, and enemies in others. To Marcus, she falls between the two; Neither friend nor foe, she is a neutral entity to the Kilbrook family. However, the person he had gotten to know was primarily Kelstriadormu, the Bronze Dragon who had taken her place after the original Telriah Embershield died in the Second War due to the Infinite Dragonflights interference. Marcus aided in saving her life, and bringing her to the present, leaving Kelstriadormu to keep time going by taking her place in the past. However, the one who convinced Marcus to rejoin her banner, and reclaim Courtdale under an independent and non-aggressive banner was the real Telriah, and though she managed to convince him, he remained angry at her. It was only after she gave him nearly 10,000 soldiers to reclaim Courtdale did he gain new respect for her. To this day, they remain steadfast allies, even if he is a member of the Grand Alliance. Status: Alive [Romantic Partner(s)] ☩''Shannon Warluck☩ Marcus's dear friend since they grew up together in Hearthglen, they spent so much time together, training, hanging out, do shenanigans with. She was truly Marcus's best friend, they shared their secrets together, they seek advice from each other and much more! Their bond is un-breakable. She's incredibly beautiful, a tom-boy but beautiful, blonde chin-length hair with two sets of hazel eyes with freckles dotting all over the bridge of her nose with lithe, yet curvy body. She's very brilliant and energetic.... She possess a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue, and can be quite flirty... She's sly as a fox which makes her even more unique. Shannon is every man's dream girl, they lusted after her and showed jealousy towards Marcus because Shannon only wanted to spend time with Marcus and no one else. They fell in love with each other, they shared their first kiss together and their first intimacy. Marcus will always hold a special place for Shannon in his heart, she was his first and he was her first as well. '''Status: Deceased (Plague)' ☩'Bronwyn Bowens'☩ A redhead who lives up to her looks and her reputation. But she's well-respected priestess among her peers and Marcus held her in very respectful position and thinks highly of her. He couldn't help but to give the brightest smile along with his squinted, jovial eyes that he can offer to the Redhead every time he's around her presence. Their relationship was quite complicated, the others would say..... Marcus found himself approached by a friendly redhead with genuine smile on her face in the Tavern, whilst he was reading his Tome, nose deep. She made her first move that caught his attention by offering him a friendship.... As time would have it, they had spent many hours together chatting all night until crack of dawn. They continue to see each other and chat, share their stories until one day... The Knight eagerly cooked a dinner and brought it to her, she was beyond amazed that he was able to cook such delicious food. That moment, she knew she has to have him, the duo'll constantly see each other every day for many months, spending times together until the right moment, she confronted him to discuss what was going on in her mind and managed to get he Knight to open up his true feelings towards her. That moment, they fell in love with each other. After some more time, they had grown so attached to one another, loving each other but... before taking their relationship to next level, Marcus confessed to her that he wasn't a peasant like she thought he was.... He was in fact, a Duke of Norham. Bronwyn was in disbelief, she was reluctant at first about his confession but afterward she immediately accepted him within all of her heart... Not one moment was spent apart from the other soon after, connected at the hips. Marcus showered her with gifts, a gifts that Bronwyn held so dearly within her heart, they cherished, spoiled, made love with each other, creating many moments that they will reminisce as they grow old together! They spent countless nights together, planning a Reclamation Campaign to reclaim what was rightfully Marcus's, Norham. When the time came. Unfortunately, she lost her life while aiding her lover reclaiming Norham by the Chieftain, hurled a spear towards her, struck her heart. Status: Deceased (Killed '''''by Chieftain Zaej'Keiki during Courtdale Reclamation Campaign - Spear to the Heart)'' '''Seraphine Silverforge Lady Seraphine was a strange woman to many people. She had captured the attention of many, almost all of them ridiculed, harassed, and even spat her. She was miserable, having a tough time adapting her social life... She was ready to give up the social life and seek solitude until she met Marcus, she was blown away with his welcoming attitude, especially his genuine smile, he respected, befriended, interacted with her when no one did. Their relationship was quite complicated, the others would say..... As time would have it, they had spent many hours together chatting all night until crack of dawn. They continue to see each other and chat, share their stories until one day. Seraphine had a moment, she knew she has to have him, the duo'll see each other when they have the chance for several weeks, spending times together. On the day when Marcus took her on their first date at Darkmoon Faire since she has never attended to the wonderful festival, during that first platonic date, shortly after the start of their first date, they fell in love with each other, it was unexpected on both sides, regardless of their differences, they have a strong feelings towards each other. It was safe to say that Marcus became the Sun that revolves around her as she became his moon. Status: Alive Arts MarcusTheGallant.jpg|Marcus Royal Portrait. by https://conqvest.deviantart.com/ MarcusKilbrook.jpg|Marcus First Art. Drawn by Kamarill DevinaAndMarcus.jpg|Marcus and Bronwyn. Drawn by https://artistsnclients.com/people/Yshiara MarcusHSC.png|Marcus's Hearthstone Card GrandDukeOfNorham.jpg|Grand Duke of Norham by https://artistsnclients.com/people/KyanFiltiarn Marcus the Gallant Facial.jpg|Marcus the Gallant in Year 38 L.C. Sephy&Mar.jpg|Lady Seraphine & Lord Marcus Kilbrook [Quote(s)] * "Fear not, the Gallant is here!" * "Desideratus Fatum, Desideratus Bellum" * "By Trollbane's Balls....." * "You cannot hide from the Light!" * "The Light grants me their power to deliver justice to the enemies of the Light." * "I'm no one special, it's your first time witnessing the gallantry." * "I will and always will stay true to my promises, I have no intention to desecrate the sacred vows." * "Special? I just happen to pick up a sword at a very young age... I've been wielding it non-stop." [Trivia] IC Information * He has several hidden talents - Singing, and Playing Piano * Marcus was exposed to swordmanship training, picking up a sword at age of eight. * Marcus has Atelophobia. * Marcus discovered that his parent were a Stromic Nobles by receiving a letter from unknown. * Marcus became a Squire for an Knight of Silver Hand at age of twelve * He loves PUNS! * Marcus's the last surviving member of the Kilbrook Family, therefore making him a Heir to the House. * He's's known to be a Cooking Enthusiast. * Marcus's favorite color is Red. * Marcus is ambidextrous OOC Information Character Theme: Invincible, I Will Not Bow, The Gallant Voice Reference: Henry Cavill Facial Claim: Henry Cavill - Duke of Suffolk [Contact Info] Battle.net - TheGallant#11613 Discord - TheGallant#2284 Character Name: Kilbroôk (Alt + 147) If you have any suggestion, critiques, or wanting collaboration. FEEL FREE to DM me! I'd love to commission more arts for Marcus and as well his little family! DM me through B.NET or Discord! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Autarchy of Aurelia